Lost Hearts
by Deep Fried Cornpuffs
Summary: A Twilight fan fiction that runs as parallel as possible to the original plot and begins just before Breaking Dawn. It's not RandomxEdward! Yaaay! Hopefully a mix of a little comedy, drama, and almost subtle romance. Rating may change as new chapt added.


**Before you begin:**

(It's not a romance centered around Edward! Yay! XD)

Hello! Thanks for picking up Lost Hearts, a Twilight Fanfic! This story begins in May 2006, about a month before the beginning of Breaking Dawn. The story, with as few exceptions as possible, runs parallel to the events of Breaking Dawn. (So yes, that means spoilers!) I'm to lazy to try to find an editor on my own for this one, so if you'd be interested in the position, message me! If you happen to pick up on something that's not as it should be (even things like historical inacuracies, (though they run rampant in this chapter ) please mention it when you comment!) I'd also liek to give a big thanks to the Twilight Lexicon and Wikipedia, both of which have been indispencible in writing this!

(Please note the date, the main action will begin in the next chapter!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Savannah, Georgia. 1869._

_The war had taken its toll on young Raina Ire. Not in the way some of the young men came back, missing legs or crippling wounds, but she had seen the horrors of war. Green pastures turned scarlet, bodies ripped to shreds as a cannonball crashed through the ranks, men that could have been her brother or her father lying dying, crying out for water though no was to be found. She'd felt the fear as Yankees and bandits raided their small home, taking food that had been they had carefully rationed for months, while they hid in the cellar, hoping against hope that they wouldn't find the concealed door. She'd had to live with these horrors since she was eight, and they'd taken the rest of her childhood. There was no more innocence, only the eyes of someone who'd seen beyond their years._

_I hurried down the alley halfway down 7th street. Ashley had said to meet here, at sundown, and that there was something important we needed to discuss, but the letter hadn't specified what. I glanced over her shoulder as I walked a little father down the alleyway, watching the sun cast its last golden rays. Now, where was he? I was used to having to meet him in discrete places, but he had never suggested something so… crude. I was starting to get an uneasy felling. Hopefully he'd show soon…_

_I felt someone behind me and my hair stood on end. Oh god, why did he pick here of all places? There's no telling what kind of people wandered around the city after dark, when all the decent folk were at home._

_The sound of a single footstep started my blood pounding. I whirled around and saw a young man, standing in the middle of the alley, eyeing me. But something wasn't right. There had been no one here when she walked in, and the alley was enclosed on three sides by old brick buildings, and the only door leading out here was boarded up. And the man… Something was wrong. Disheveled, matted hair hung in his face, he was pale, paler than any belle she'd seen, and his eyes were a deep, coal black. And it wasn't just his appearance, but the way he eyed her, like a cat eyes a mouse before it pounces._

_I took started a step backwards. "E-excuse me?" I stuttered, trying to keep my voice from faltering as looking at the stranger warily. He grinned and suddenly I was pinned against the wall. I couldn't help but yelp in surprise. It took me a second to gather what had happened. He had been in the middle of the alley, at least twenty feet away. And now he was here, so fast I didn't even see him move. That ridiculous grin was still on his face. He was breathing down my neck, but instead of the foul smell I was expecting, was a sweet scent like I'd never smelt before. I had the urge to just give in, but almost as soon as it registered I rejected the thought. Whatever this man was, because he certainly wasn't human, was dangerous. He leaned in closer, taking a deep whiff as he did. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound escaped._

_Everything was blur. It felt as though everything was on fire. I'd never known this level of pain was possible, even the dying soldiers on the field couldn't have endured this. All I wanted was to slip into sweet unconsciousness, but I was painfully aware of everything going on. My eyes couldn't focus, but I could still see. I could hear, and I could feel something wet and sticky on my hand. I couldn't see it, but I could tell what it was. Blood. And I had no idea where the wound was, because my whole body was in so much pain, everything felt the same. I heard a low growl, but it was to far away to be the stranger. A figure emerged, to blurred for me to make out who it could be, moving faster than I thought possible. The sound of feral snarls reached my ears before blackness engulfed me._

_A panicked voice dragged me, ever so reluctantly, back to reality. My eyes flicked open, and a familiar hand gently brushed away a lock of hair from my face._

_"A-ashley?" I managed to rasp before a wave of pain more intense than before overcame me, and I was afraid if I opened my mouth again I wouldn't be able to keep from screaming. He was bent over me, his face a mask of worry._

_"I'm so sorry…" he said, his voice breaking. "I had no idea… I-I should have been more careful…"_

_All of this was going over my head. I had no clue what he meant._

_"Raina, I need to ask you one thing," he said, his face suddenly determined as he took my warm hand in his cold one. "Do you want to live?" I squeezed his hand as best I could manage, it must not have been but a soft because I knew all my self control was about gone, but I could tell he felt it. He lifted my head up slowly, gently and looked deep into my eyes. I could see his love in them, but his face betrayed his fears. "I love you," he said, and the next thing I felt was an even greater burning sensation right at my heart. I wanted to be strong for him, to keep all this pain under control at least until he left, but it was just too much. I opened my lips and screamed._

_I drifted in and out of the blackness for the next few days. Whenever I was awake the pain continued, growing greater and greater even when I was sure it couldn't get any worse. During these periods I could hear my surroundings, but it didn't give me any comfort. I didn't know where I was or recognize any of the parade of voices._


End file.
